


Hoolies, It's Cold

by Merfilly



Category: Sword-Dancer Saga - Jennifer Roberson
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger knows she should laugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoolies, It's Cold

I'm pretty sure Del would be laughing at me if she wasn't being chased by the hounds of hoolies. I can't help it if I've never dealt with this stuff. It's wet, which irritates my Southron hide to no end. Water is not supposed to fall out of the sky in any form. Especially like this.

The stud's even snorting at it. She can't laugh at me if the stud doesn't like it, right?

Who am I kidding? Del doesn't need an excuse to laugh at me. She just does. Or would. IF she wasn't set on this mission of hers.

Hoolies, but this stuff is too damned cold on my face, and it's getting thicker.

The stud's snorting again, and I'm pretty sure he's getting close to rebelling. Maybe the white stuff will cushion the fall when he tries to throw me this time, because I'm still in no shape to win that one.

Hoolies, then I'll be wet and cold all over.

Damned stud needs to behave, or Del really will have to laugh.

I wish she'd laugh.

Then I could deal with the hoolies' driven powdery water from the sky.


End file.
